1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to multiband antennas, and particularly to a compact multiband antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
In wireless communication devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, antenna devices used to transmit and exchange radio data by transmitting and receiving electromagnetic waves are considered as one of the most important components.
To realize the wireless communication devices suitable for different communication systems, wideband antennas are used to allow transmission and reception of multiple frequency bands for different communication systems. However, most wideband antennas are large and have complicated structures, making it difficult to miniaturize the portable electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.